halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Rivers
Name: Amanda Rivers Age: 23 Gender: Female Height: 5’6 Weight: 120 | 190 lbs Years With ODSTs: 2 Specialization: Combat Medic | Medical Engineer Primary Weapon: BR85N Service Rifle Secondary Weapon: M6g PDW Additional Gear: Rank: Specialist Original Core (Navy, Army, Marines): Army Physical Description Standing at 5'6” tall, Rivers is slim and toned, with light colored skin. She is 120lbs and normally wears her standard UNSC medical uniform when she isn’t in her combat armor. Her hands and feet are small, allowing her to be agile and flexible, able to fit in smaller places due to her frame. She has dirty blonde hair which is always kept in a neat ponytail or loose around the shoulders depending on the situation. Her dark-colored eyebrows are always done in style along with her makeup. She has green-blue eyes and thin cheek structure. A light band of freckles dot her face and cross her nose and cheeks. She has several light pink scars running up her left arm, marks from a patient she couldn't save scratching her. Personality Rivers is kind hearted and passionate, and was always looking to do the right thing. Growing up in a strict military family, Amanda knows how to get things done; her knowledge and wit are always expanding as she attempts to soak up any and all information around her. She is bubbly and always willing to engage in conversation, even with the most abrasive personalities. Rivers always attempts to be the calm collected reasonable one in the room even if it means doing things she rather not. Often she flexes her moral compass, such as drinking with a friend even though she hates drinking, but never to the point of regret. She believes small things and minor changes to accommodate someone can mean the difference between a fight and leaving unharmed. Amanda can speak 5 languages, including German, Italian, French, English and Spanish. Rivers has a keen sense of duty, loyalty and respect always trying to stay within the rule of law and order, never afraid to remind someone what is right and wrong, even with her hidden pleasures. Rivers biggest issue, one that multiple organizations look down on, is her constant belief of fusing her two passions. She thinks the infusion of man and machine is the next step. In countless situations Rivers has suggested or even tried to infuse tech into flesh. Mostly a mild curiosity it began taking prominte stage when she was assigned to a UNSC post where no one monitored her activiy. Even with minor wounds Rivers is always trying to substitute flesh for tech. This often leads to Rivers being at odds with other medical professionals. She has tendencies to do what she believes is in the patient's best interest rather than what is medically acceptable. Time with the Taskforce Over the course of the time she's spent with the Taskforce Amanda has changed. She still is bight bubbly and always willing to help, her obsession with blood, gore, tech fusion has expanded. As a combat surgeon Amanda has almost limitless power in the medical field, she often commits what some would consider war crimes.Treating people without gloves, touch exposed tissue for sexual gratification. The Taskforce has taught her to embrace herself, she still is a loving and caring individual but she has a desire to do the things she wants, for better or worse. After her near death experience in Operation Relic Amanda has never been the same person. Bio Growing up, Rivers always paid close attention to her parents. Her dad was an accomplished surgeon in the UNSC, very wealthy and successful once he retired. Amanda could remember hearing how her dad was saving people and helping wounded veterans. Her father would go on to become a skilled medical surgeon for several PMC companies. Often working on fusing human tissues with mechanical and robotics origins, accelerating in medical treatment in the field. On the other hand, her mother was a skilled engineer, creating armors, bots and programs to help the UNSC in their R&D departments. As girl Rivers would practice medical and surgery procedures on dolls and toys, while attempting to add robotic arms and legs. She wanted to be just like her parents, an infusion of them both. At the age of 18 Amanda enlisted in the Army on earth trying to follow in her parents footsteps, her mother and father were both Army officers. After a few years of outstanding service, Rivers was promoted to a specialist team of medics and engineers. The group Rivers was assigned to was used to rescue P.O.W., providing aid to torture victims, and wounded soldiers. They had the knowledge to infiltrate, hack, bypass and secure the individuals. Then able to provide first aid and medical treatment on the fly, saving lives, Rivers excelled in the medical field, with an ultra-steady hand, she could perform surgery in the field like no other in their team. During one mission, Rivers performed a bullet extraction while under fire from an opposing force. She was able to get the round removed and the individual saved. This event would be a turning point for Amanda. She found herself alive in the blood, the gore and the screams. The warm blood and the hard muscle tissue made her feel a pleasure she couldn’t describe. Rivers was also great with tech, she understood how it all worked and how the pieces fit together. Hacking was a hobby, she thought of it like medical treatment. Precision, quick thinking, steady nerves, all play a part in the process. After spending several years on the team, she was pulled from the assignment. There were almost no reasons given to her for this, and she was shocked. Being with that team for almost 3 years, she had formed a bond with them. This new team was far from what she had expected. They were formed under the UNSC with the new wave of officers. These officers needed small strike teams, to carry out various assignments. They were assigned to task that didn’t fit their make up, garbage jobs that should have been assigned to fresh recruits. Missions like guarding schools, or supply runs. They put her under command of David Grey, a well respected yet brutal soldier. She was tasked with being the medic and tech specialist.This new assignment was with the renown ODST, where Rivers met Markus Hayden shortly, the teams heavy weapons specialist. The crew quickly became friends, meeting up after missions and forming a real bond. Over time Rivers could tell something was not right about the situation. With the talent of the team, the range of missions was almost insulting, like they had it out for Grey. Rivers being the friendly inviting person she was, took an attachment to Grey, him being the leader of the team it was natural. Comforting him and being there brought them closer, never becoming actively romantically involved it was as close as you could get. Rivers cared for Grey, and Hayden though not in the same way, these were her teammates...her friends her family. As time passed Rivers could see the sporadic nature of Grey's actions, the way he question command and be came loose with their orders. Hayden often tried to calm him down which always lead to fights where Rivers would end up patching Grey up. As big as Grey was, Hayden was bigger. Rivers was always there for either of them trying to remain neutral as she should. She could tell trouble was brewing in the team, caused by higher ups. It was clear, at least to Rivers, that the brass had issues with Grey, perhaps with his unwillingness to promote, or with the way he conducted missions. To her, that would be the only reason they were given such terrible assignments. On their next mission, Rivers had a strong feeling that it wouldn’t be a normal operation. The team was deployed in the cover of night to find and secure a stash of stolen weapons. UNSC brass believed a smuggling ring to be lifting weapons from Navy stockpiles, then being sold and traded off Earth by Insurgent forces. On the night of the mission a lone terminal sat in a small clearing, controlling a large metal door covered by trees and forests. The team sitting in the tree line discussed options for infiltrating, suggesting Rivers move in and hack the terminal while the others provided cover. After a short time the team sprung into action, Rivers moved to the terminal starting the hack, her hands moved in rhythmic motion, choosing how the program handled certain actions to bypass the security. In a flash, lights kicked on, illuminating the team, hearing the voice of who she thought to be the Innie leader, as the threatening voice continued he explained how no one was leaving alive. Then gunfire... almost instantly Rivers felt a burning in her neck. A round passed right in and out leaving a shredded hole of flesh and blood. She collapsed onto the floor, to the untrained eye, she appeared dead. Lifeless not moving and blood pouring from her neck, Grey picked her up and immediately applied bio-foam to the wound under fire. He thought during the confusion he hadn’t fully injected the wound. Some time later Rivers eyes burst open as she took a loud deep breath. She sat up, only to see Grey gone and Markus lying next to her covered in blood. Rivers quickly began performing aid to Hayden well aware the side of her next was full of the bio-foam. With her attention on Markus, Rivers took a deep breath and steadied herself and began patching up the wounded man, in the middle of the forest, alone. Rivers saved Markus, herself and called for a pick up. Several days past and no one had heard from Grey. Rivers and Markus urged command to find him, but they seemed to have no interest in bringing him back. After a few weeks both her and Markus were reassigned to some pitiful unit in the backwoods of earth. With no answers as to where their friend was, or why they were being thrown out to some piss poor assignment Rivers set in a deep depression. Rivers and Markus stayed together for a long while before hearing about a Taskforce formed and their exploits across the board. They talked about their options and what they could do. Markus and Rivers both signed up with a new group heading in to replace casulaties. This is where her destiny had taken her, and she would never stop looking for Grey...what better place than ships traveling the galaxy.